Masquerade
by YamiShiningFriendship
Summary: Ahh Samhain.  what a beautiful time of year for a masquerade.  not too hot, and not too cold......just right for romance to spark.  Tendershipping RXB


Disclaimer: come on people, you should know me by now. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have never will…happy?

This is for Compy's third round of the contest…freaking tendershipping…waves little flag unenthusiastically woo. Thank you to my bestest friend/unofficial adopted sister for the help on this. Btw, it's set in the renaissance era.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ryou drew the bow across the strings of his violin for the last sweet note to the song he was playing and sighed. He loved music, for it seemed to calm everything and left behind a sense of quiet. No sooner had he thought it, than he heard a lot of giggling erupt outside. Going to the window, he looked down and shook his head at seeing none other than local heartthrob, otherwise known as Bakura, making his way through town. What was worse, was that he was milking his popularity for all he was worth.

Ryou allowed himself to smile. Oh how he wondered how the girls would react to the rumors that Ryou's friend, Malik, collected for a hobby. Raising his violin, Ryou started to play again, a slow mournful tune floating from the instrument.

As Bakura passed under Ryou's window, he paused, listening to the music. 'This must be where Ryou lives,' he thought, leaning over and petting his horse's black ears as he thought about that. He had heard the court's violinist play solo only once, and that was at the king's birthday two years ago. Looking down at the bundle in his arms, Bakura couldn't wait until tomorrow to hear Ryou again at the holiday masquerade.

…

The next evening, Ryou finished getting ready for the masquerade early and decided to warm his fingers up. Sitting in the room in the castle reserved for the musicians, Ryou started to play, working through his memory, piece by piece. He was so caught up in his playing, he didn't notice Malik standing at the door. "Ryou! Pay attention!" Laughing when Ryou started and gave him a reproachful look, Malik straightened up. "Come on, it's time to take our places," Malik elaborated. Like Ryou, the flaxen haired male was in the orchestra, only he played the harpsichord.

Ryou nodded and followed Malik. "Any sign of Bakura yet?" Ryou asked hopefully.

Malik smiled, trying to hold back a laugh. Only he knew about Ryou's little crush on Bakura. "Nay. He's hidden himself well from the girls this year," he replied.

With a crestfallen frown, Ryou sighed and slid on his mask. All of the musicians had matching outfits only in different colors. Ryou's was dark and royal blue. Malik rolled his eyes and slid on his purple and black. "Remember Ryou, Bakura is straight," Malik reminded as they entered and took their spots with the rest of the musicians.

Ryou ignored Malik and as he waited to start, Ryou scanned the masked crowd. Normally he could pick Bakura out, but this time Malik was right…he hid himself from his fans very well this time around. Sighing, Ryou lifted his violin and began to play when the conductor gave them the signal to start.

Bakura finished adjusting his half mask some time later. He was amused that his new costume threw the girls off of his trail, the deep hood of his cloak completely hiding his hair. Looking towards the musicians, he noticed that the outfits were different. "Must have switched to give Ryou's group a chance at some fun," he muttered, spotting the two toned blue outfit, Bakura decided to have some fun of his own.

Ryou had just sat to rest, giving up on finding Bakura for the time being, when someone stood over him. "Forgive my interruption, but I wished to congratulate you on your performance," the stranger stated. Ryou looked up and locked gazes with russet colored eyes.

"Thank you," Ryou replied, "Who are you?"

The stranger chuckled. "Now, isn't that the whole point of a masquerade?" he teased before offering Ryou his hand as the orchestra changed songs. "Care to dance?"

Ryou accepted and the cloaked stranger whisked him up and into the dancing nobles. For the rest of the night, Ryou danced with the cloaked stranger, feeling like he knew him, but couldn't place it. Before either knew it, the dancers were stopped. It was custom to stop at midnight, marking the beginning of Samhain. As the bell tolled, Ryou looked at the stranger he had been dancing with all night, suddenly blushing, for the second part of the custom stated that the partners had to kiss. The man smirked and leaning in, gave Ryou a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Would you like to know who I am?" the stranger asked in the silky voice that he had used all night long. When Ryou nodded, the man reached up and removed his half mask to reveal the smirking face of Bakura.

"Bakura," Ryou breathed in surprise.

Bakura chuckled softly and led Ryou to a balcony as the dance started back up again. Want to get out of here? I think you have a lot of questions," Bakura said, gazing up at the stars. When Ryou nodded, Bakura turned and led him to the stables, retrieving Bakura's black stallion with white socks, and Ryou's chestnut mare. They rode in silence until Bakura stopped his horse near a moonlit waterfall and pool. "You can leave your mare loose. My horse will make sure she doesn't go far," Bakura said, taking off his cloak.

Ryou nodded and joined Bakura on the grass. "So why did you come to me?" Ryou asked.

Bakura hesitated. "Well, I've noticed you about the palace every so often, and I became attracted to you over time. To tell the truth, I'm not into girls at all," he admitted softly.

Ryou smiled. "I'm the same way!" he exclaimed. Both looked at the other and slowly the two albinos leaned together to kiss gently. Liking what he felt, Bakura picked up the pace until he and Ryou were making out quite nicely. Breaking away for air, Bakura panted lightly and smirked a little at Ryou. "You're so beautiful," he told Ryou.

Ryou flushed happily and kissed Bakura gently. "I could get used to this," he replied.

Bakura chuckled and pulled him into his arms. "So can I Ryou, so can I."


End file.
